Light-emitting, flat-panel display devices are used for a number of applications such as general illumination light sources, decorative light sources, and information displays. Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices often form an array of differently colored, light-emitting elements that are either arranged spatially on a single plane as discussed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,869 issued to Tang and Littman, entitled “Organic electroluminescent multicolor image display device” or are composed of a number of stacked, individually-addressable emissive layers as has been discussed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,436 issued to Forrest et al., entitled “Transparent Contacts for Organic Devices”. To form large, high-resolution devices of either type presents significant manufacturing barriers.
The structure of an OLED typically comprises, in sequence, an anode, an organic electroluminescent (EL) medium, and a cathode. The organic EL medium disposed between the anode and the cathode is commonly comprised of an organic hole-transporting layer (HTL) and an organic electron-transporting layer (ETL). Holes and electrons recombine and emit light in the ETL near the interface of HTL/ETL. Tang et al., “Organic electroluminescent diodes”, Applied Physics Letters, 51, 913 (1987), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292, demonstrated highly efficient OLEDs using such a layer structure. Since then, numerous OLEDs with alternative layer structures have been disclosed. For example, there are three-layer OLEDs that contain an organic light-emitting layer (LEL) between the HTL and the ETL, such as that disclosed by Adachi et al., “Electroluminescence in Organic Films with Three-Layer Structure”, Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, 27, L269 (1988), and by Tang et al., “Electroluminescence of doped organic thin films”, Journal of Applied Physics, 65, 3610 (1989). The LEL commonly includes a host material doped with a guest material wherein the layer structures are denoted as HTL/LEL/ETL. Further, there are other multi-layer OLEDs that contain a hole-injecting layer (HIL), and/or an electron-injecting layer (EIL), and/or a hole-blocking layer, and/or an electron-blocking layer in the devices. These structures have further resulted in improved device performance. The term “EL unit” may be used to describe the layers between and in electrical contact with a pair of electrodes, and will include at least one light-emitting layer, and more typically comprises, in sequence, a hole-transport layer, a light-emitting layer, and an electron-transport layer, denoted in brief as HTL/LEL/ETL.
The formation of a full-color display device through the spatial arrangement of different colors of emissive organic materials on a single plane requires at least three different organic materials to be deposited in a mosaic on a single plane. This mosaic must be deposited such that any one of the organic materials does not overlap a second organic material and further that each organic material appropriately overlaps electrodes that are formed to drive the organic display. Methods such as vapor deposition through a shadow mask are often used to accomplish this task. Unfortunately, accurate alignment of shadow masks with the appropriate electrodes on the substrate requires a significant period of time to accomplish, slowing manufacturing. Of even greater concern is the fact that the shadow masks are typically not thermally stable and, therefore, it is difficult to maintain the exact tolerances necessary to correctly pattern the three-or-more colors of organic light-emitting materials onto a substrate. Further, the amount of thermal expansion that can occur with a shadow mask increases with increases in mask area, making this process very difficult, if not impossible, when forming OLED displays on large substrates. Other methods to pattern organic materials onto a substrate have been proposed and are a subject of research. However, only evaporation through a shadow mask has been successfully demonstrated in high-volume manufacturing.
To overcome this problem, a single organic emitter may be deposited on a single plane, this organic emitter providing either a broadband emission or multiple spectral peaks. Red, green and blue color filters may then be used to filter the emission from the single emitter to form red, green, and blue subpixels. While this method has the advantage that it allows a full-color display to be made without requiring patterning of the deposited organic material, the color filters must provide a narrow pass band to form a full-color display, significantly reducing the efficiency of the display. In such a display, it is typical that less than one third of the light that is produced by the organic emitter is passed through the color filters.
It is possible to use other color filter arrangements to improve the efficiency of an OLED with red, green and blue color filters. One particularly useful approach utilizes an unfiltered white subpixel in addition to the subpixels that are filtered using red, green, and blue color filters as described in US Patent Application US2004/0113875 assigned to Miller et al. and entitled “Color OLED display with improved power efficiency”. Using this approach, it has been shown that the efficiency of the display device can be doubled when compared to the use of subpixels having red, green, and blue color filters. In this display configuration nearly two-thirds of the light that is produced by the organic emitter is passed through the color filters when displaying typical images. Unfortunately, the layout of the underlying circuitry required to drive a display employing a fourth subpixel in each pixel limits the resolution of the display device.
Alternatively to patterning multiple colors of emitters on a single plane, separately addressable layers of red, green and blue emitters may be formed in a passive-matrix stacked OLED display structure as described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,436 issued to Forrest et al., entitled “Transparent Contacts for Organic Devices”. A display device of this type is created by forming multiple, alternating layers of organic light-emitting material and materials that are used to form an electrode over a base electrode as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a display device of this type is formed by forming a first electrode 12 on a substrate 10. An EL unit 14 (comprised of one or more light-emitting organic material layers, and optionally additional material layers as further discussed below) is then formed over the first electrode, followed by a second electrode 16. Successive EL units 18 and 22 and electrodes 20 and 24 are then formed over this second electrode 16. To form a full-color device in this way requires the formation of at least three EL units 14, 18, and 22 and four electrodes 12, 16, 20, and 24. This method has the advantage that it does not, necessarily; require the organic materials to be spatially patterned. That is, if three independently addressable layers of light-emitting material can be formed, one emitting red light, a second emitting green light, and a third emitting blue light, then a full-color display may be formed without spatially patterning the EL materials. The display device can also theoretically be higher in resolution since the red, green, and blue subpixels are formed in the same spatial location.
Unfortunately, a robust manufacturing process for forming display devices of this type has not been demonstrated and active-matrix structures for forming such displays have not been disclosed. Issues such as the need to connect four stacked electrodes to circuitry on a substrate; the lack of electrode materials that are substantially transparent and have a high enough work function to serve as a cathode; and the need for TFT structures that can be used and connected to the four separate electrodes all prohibit the robust manufacturing of devices having three or more stacks.
There is a need, therefore, for an OLED device structure that avoids the need for patterning different OLED materials, has a high efficiency, has the capability for forming a high resolution display device, and that is simpler to construct than the three-or-more layer stacked display device.